A Question of Parentage
by Tiz Lestrange
Summary: It was a day just like any other day. At least it seemed that way. What made this day different was the fact that today Hermione Grangers world would shift on its axis.
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1 – The Letter.**

It was a day just like any other day. At least it seemed that way. What made this day different was the fact that today Hermione Grangers world would shift on its axis.

The sun was relentless, shining down from a cloudless, blue sky. It was a hot, lazy day, the kind of heat you only get in July. Hermione was lying on a blanket in her parents garden, with a book propped up against a cushion. This allowed her to work on her tan, while catching up on Arithmancy.

Hermione had become a beautiful young woman; she had really blossomed since the war ended a year ago. She was a petite witch, just 5'3". After running around the countryside with Harry, looking for Horcruxes, and fighting Death Eaters, her body had become strong and toned. She had kept in shape, exercising regularly. She had also filled out a bit more though, and had firm, round breasts, a slim waist, round hips and long, shapely legs. Her hair had darkened and tamed, so instead of the bushy hair she sported during her early years in Hogwarts, she now had beautiful curls, reaching almost down to her waist. Her eyes were brown with specks of gold, framed by long, dark eyelashes.

She had a great tan from the trip with her parents. They had taken her to Italy for three weeks and had returned to Britain one week ago. It had been wonderful. They'd rented a beautiful flat in Taormina, a stunning resort in Sicily. From there they took short trips to discover the island, or spent time at the beach and had dinner in a local trattoria. It was a wonderful trip, and Hermione had even learned some Italian from a young Italian man she had met. It had been a short, but sweet holiday romance.

The day after their return, her Hogwarts letter had arrived.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, the school suffered severe damage. The rebuilding of the old castle after the battle took almost a year. Because of everything that had happened during their seventh year, the Ministry and the Board of Governors had decided that all the students needed to repeat the year.

When she opened her letter, and the Head Girl badge fell in her lap, Hermione was overjoyed. It had been her dream since her first year at Hogwarts.

She was really looking forward to going back to school; not only to finish her education, but she had also missed Hogwarts, as well as missing being around Harry and Ron.

Hermione had dated Ron for a couple of months after the war, but it was soon evident that although she loved Ron, she was not _in_ love with him. They had agreed that they were better friends than lovers. There was no passion between them, and they had never gotten past the snogging and fondling. Hermione suspected that Ron had stronger feelings for her than he was letting on, but he had agreed to the breakup.

During the year that had passed, she had been working at St. Mungo's. She wanted to become a Healer, and had been reassured that as soon as she had passed her NEWT's, she would be offered an apprenticeship at the Hospital.

Yesterday, she went to Diagon Alley to buy all her schoolbooks. She still had to go back to get some other supplies and some new robes, but that could wait. Her books, on the other hand, could not.

Hermione rolled over on her back, putting her arm over her eyes to protect them from the sun. The neighborhood was so quiet. The bees were buzzing, and she could hear a lawn mower somewhere in the distance. She started dosing off.

_Flop!_ A letter landed on her stomach. She sat up, a bit startled, and looked around. An unfamiliar owl was perched up on the back of the garden bench by the fence. The letter looked official, with the seal of the Ministry of Magic.

She opened the letter and read it. After reading it the second time, she just sat there, looking at it, completely dumbstruck.

She slowly got to her feet and went inside. She sat down at the kitchen table and wished her parents would hurry home. They had gone to Sainsbury's to buy groceries, and would be back soon.

They _had_ to be back soon, because she really needed an explanation to this letter. Hermione read the letter again. Just as she had finished, she heard her parents' car in the driveway.

As soon as Margareth Granger walked into the kitchen, Hermione got up from the table.

"Can you please tell me what this means?" She handed her mother the letter.

Hermione watched her read, and narrowed her eyes as her mother turned white as a sheet. The letter dropped from her hand, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her daughter with a look of utter despair.

"Hermione..." she started.

"What does this mean?"

"We were going to tell you…," her mother tried again.

"_What _were you going to tell me?" Hermione was shouting now, her eyes were angry and confused.

Richard Granger heard his daughters angry voice all the way out to the car, and hurried inside the house.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

"Well, you tell me," Hermione picked up the letter her mother had dropped, and gave it to him. He saw the fury in her eyes.

As he read the letter, he could feel their world falling apart.

"Why do I have to go to the Ministry of Magic about my parentage? Can you tell me that?" She was crying now.

Her father tried to put his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and hit his hands away. "Don't you dare touch me! I want you to tell me everything, and do it _right now_!"

"Sit down, Hermione," he said, and pulled out a chair. "Please…"

She sat down, her back was rigid, and she stared at her parents sitting close together on the other side of the table. Her mother was crying silently.

Richard Granger took a deep breath, and began.

"Almost four years after we got married, we found out that we could not conceive a child of our own. We wanted a child more than anything, and decided to adopt." He looked at his wife and took her hand in his, before he met Hermione's angry, tearful eyes.

"We contacted an agency, and the woman we spoke with told us to contact St. Nicholas Orphanage in London. They found you on the steps of the orphanage only two days earlier in a small basket. There was a handwritten note tucked inside the blanket wrapped around you. It said your name was Hermione Jean, and that you were born September 19."

"The day we brought you home was the happiest day in our lives," her mother said. Her voice was almost a whisper, and she looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"When you were two years old, we got a letter from the lady who ran the orphanage," her father continued. "She told us your birth mother had contacted the orphanage to find you, and she told her you had been adopted. Four days later, she was found dead in a place called Hollow…something."

"What!" Hermione got up from the chair so fast it crashed to the floor. "You mean Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes, I believe that was it, Godric's Hollow. I'll find the letter," he said and got up. He went into his study, and came out with a gray folder. He pulled out the letter. Hermione snatched it from his hand, and read the letter. She paled and sat down on the chair that her father had put back at the table.

"This can't be…" she said. "How can this be?"

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"She was killed on Halloween 1981," she said, "in Godric's Hollow."

"Yes…" her parents questioned.

"She was killed in the same place, and on the same day that Harry's parents were killed." She shook her head. "This has to mean she was a witch," she continued.

"Yes, we suspected that after you got your letter from Hogwarts," her father said.

"And you didn't tell me anything!" Hermione looked at them, tears streaming down her cheeks with a renewed anger.

"We were afraid we would lose you," her mother cried. "Don't you see? You were going away to somewhere that, to us, was another world completely. And when you came home, telling us all about how wonderful everything was, it just became harder and harder to tell you the truth."

Hermione got up from the chair.

"This is just too much," she said. "Have you any idea how betrayed I feel right now? Any at all?" She felt numb, and all she wanted to do was to get away from the two people she had loved and trusted more than any other in this world. She didn't feel sure about anything anymore.

"I'm going to my room."

"Hermione, don't go. Please…"

"Just leave me alone!" she cried, running upstairs and warding her door. She threw herself on the bed and just cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Later in the evening, she woke up. The tears had dried on her cheeks, and her face felt stiff. She was thirsty, and went to the bathroom to get some water and clean up a bit.

"Hermione," Margareth called from downstairs. "Please come down, you haven't had anything to eat, and we would really like to talk to you."

"Well, that's just too bad," she answered, "because I really don't feel like talking to you right now. I don't have much of an appetite either. I guess discovering that my entire life has been a great, big lie has something to do with that!"

She went back into her room and slammed the door shut. She put up her wards and a silencing spell before lying down on her bed again.

'I wonder who my father is. Why is he coming for me now?' she thought. 'Why has he not tried to contact me earlier?'

She frowned as she pondered this.

'Why was my mother killed, and what was she doing in Godric's Hollow?'

She got out of bed and opened the window, breathing in the fresh air. She sat beside the window, looking out over the quiet neighborhood. She thought about writing Harry or Ron, but decided it would be better to wait until after the meeting at the Ministry.

'I'm not a Muggle-born after all,' she thought wondering how she would be received by the wizarding world now that her status had changed.

She sat there for the longest time, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She stretched, and looked out the window.

'Another beautiful day,' she thought, and then the memories of yesterday came crashing down on her. She felt her stomach churn, and her breath hitched for a moment. The numb feeling she had had the day before returned. She rolled to her side, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She showered, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen. Her parents were already there. It didn't look like they had gotten much sleep. They both looked at her with wary eyes.

"Are you ok, sweetheart," her mother asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She made herself a cup of tea and some toast.

"Hermione…"

"Do you really think I'm ok?" Hermione didn't even look at them.

"I have just found out that one of the most important pieces of my life has been a lie, and you ask if I'm ok?"

She looked at the clock on the wall above the kitchen table. It was almost 8 o'clock. The letter had stated that they were to meet at the Ministry of Magic at 10 o'clock.

"We better get ready," her father said.

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry twenty minutes early. They were told to go take the lift to the Department of Family affairs.

As soon as they entered the front office, the Ministry representative asked them to take a seat.

"Good morning, I'm Celia Dunmore, and I will be your representative, Miss Granger. The petitioner's attorney, Miss Lynch, has been delayed. She should be here in a short while."

She opened a file and took out a paper.

"We should talk about what will happen today." She looked at the Grangers, ensuring they were paying attention.

"I'll be blunt, Miss Granger, I have gone through all the papers regarding the adoption. I'm afraid the adoption was never validated, since neither of the birth parents surrendered their parental rights in writing or by magical signature. The adoption was not legal."

"What are you saying? We did this the proper way, through an adoption agency. How can you say it's illegal?" Richard Granger was angry. "It's not like we went out on the black market. This is just wrong!"

"Well, since she is a witch, the adoption should have been registered at the Ministry of Magic. We understand that you were not aware of this when she was adopted. This, however, did not absolve you from the responsibility of registering her adoption when you discovered she was indeed a witch."

She gave them a firm look.

"What is wrong is that you never told me, Dad," Hermione said. "Even when you understood that I was a witch you kept it to yourself."

"Not now, Hermione." Her mother looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione turned to face Celia Dunmore.

"I don't see why I have to meet here though. I've been of age for more than a year."

"Since your parents come from two prominent Pureblood families, I'm afraid you are a subject to Pureblood laws as well as the laws of the Wizarding World."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, with a frown on her face. Why was it that she had never heard of the existence of such a law until now? There had been nothing on Pureblood law in any of the books she had read. She really only had Ron's family to share their knowledge of Pureblood customs and traditions, but they were different… very different than that of the Lestrange family. It's not like any of the Slytherin would welcome her questions. She sighed and decided to make the best out of the unknown. She may have discovered she was Pureblood and that her father, at least, was Slytherin, but she was sorted into Gryffindor and that meant facing new challenges head on.

"It means that although you are of age, you have to abide by your fathers wishes, until you are married."

"But that is preposterous!" Richard said, "Is the Wizarding World still clinging to medieval laws?"

Celia Dunmore glared at him.

"I don't think you are in any position to ridicule our ways, Mr. Granger. If you had registered the adoption with our ministry, as you were supposed to do, none of this would have happened."

"Would my father not have had any claim to me then?" Hermione asked.

"At that time, your father would not have had the opportunity to claim you."

Angelina Lynch chose this moment to enter the chamber. She had been standing outside the door, listening to exchange.

She gave them a brilliant smile, walked over to Hermione and reached out her hand.

"Good morning, Hermione. My name is Angelina Lynch, and I am your father's attorney."

Hermione shook her hand politely. She felt a little timid, but at the same time, she felt a strange connection with the beautiful woman. As she looked into her eyes, she felt a strange sense of trust and familiarity.

"Is … my father not with you?" she asked and looked towards the door.

"Not until we've determined the parentage," Celia Dunmore answered.

Richard Granger was puzzled when he noticed an expression of distaste and fear flashing over her face as she looked at Angelina Lynch. This, combined with the fact that the attorney had not acknowledged his wife or him with as much as a look, made him anxious.

"It is better if you were to be presented to your father after the spell has been placed, and we are certain no mistake has been made."

"So how is this going to be determined?" Richard asked.

"We use an incantation. It is a very accurate spell, I may add. It equals what you Muggles call a DNA test. With this spell, we determine the magical DNA that all witches and wizards possess."

She stood up, and walked over to the counter placed on the opposite side of the room.

"May I have one strand of your hair, Hermione?"

Hermione was curious. She pulled out a strand and gave it to Celia. She added it to the strand of hair that was already in the vial and poured on some liquid over them.

"_Parentis Determinis_!"

She took the vial and poured a drop on a piece of parchment. Slowly letters started appearing. She paled, and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"I'm afraid there is no doubt. Your mother was Susan Yaxley, and your father is Rabastan Lestrange."

At this moment, Hermione felt like all of the air was being sucked out of the room. The voices of the others sounded like they were under water, and then everything went dark.


	2. Three Months Earlier

**2. Three months earlier…**

Rabastan Lestrange was lying on his filthy cot, in what had been his home since the Aurors had caught him. The cell in Azkaban was tiny, with nothing but the cot and a toilet bucket in the corner. Not much comfort there. Then again, it was not meant to be comfortable. Oh no, the Wizarding World did not show any leniency towards anyone breaking the law. In addition, anyone accused of being a Death Eater, was guaranteed a cell in the lower sections. These cells were much smaller than the cells in the upper levels, and the humidity from the North Sea was constant. This made the cells hot and clammy in the summer, and really cold and humid in the winter. There were no windows in these cells, only a narrow slit in the heavy walls.

He heard the guard walking along the corridor, heavy steps with a limp. Rabastan groaned. There was no mistaking those steps. It was none other than Alistair Gaff, a sadistic arsehole. He had one goal in life, and that was to make sure the prisoners' life was as bad as it possibly could be. Rabastan had sworn that if he ever got out of Azkaban, Alistair Gaff would get a close up and personal encounter with his knife. Both Rabastan and Rodolphus had a preference for using a knife.

"You have a visitor," Gaff barked.

Rabastan looked at him with eyes filled with hate and contempt.

Gaff was not shouting or throwing insults; which was strange since he never passed up an opportunity to torment the prisoners. Today he just stood there, waiting for Rabastan to get up.

Slowly, he got to his feet and stretched his tall body. He was a big man, standing 6'4". He had lost quite a few pounds since he'd gotten there, but he could still scare the daylights out of just about anyone. He was 48 years old, and for a Wizard, he was still a relatively young man. He was dressed in a filthy, striped shirt with matching pants, standard Azkaban clothing, with hair that was dark, dirty and ragged.

He stepped out into the corridor. The dark stone walls were lit by flaring torches, and the light flickered through the hallway. Gaff followed right behind him, not trying to trip or hit him. The guard's behavior puzzled Rabastan a bit.

They got up to the upper level, and headed for the visiting area. Gaff opened a door.

"In there," he said.

There was only one person in the room. A woman was standing with her back turned, looking through some papers. She was dressed in black robes and her dark hair was twisted into a severe bun. As he entered the room, she turned around and looked at him. He felt almost hypnotized. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her hair was dark, almost black; it was pulled back tight from her face. What a face! It was heart shaped, with high cheekbones. Her skin was like cream, her mouth was gorgeous, with red, full lips and she had the cutest little nose. However, the most stunning feature was her eyes. They were big, almond shaped and the most incredible hazel color. Her eyelashes were black, long and thick, and her eyebrows were shaped perfectly, like a bird's wings. Her neck was long and slender, and from what he could make out, it looked like she had quite some body under those professional looking robes.

"Good morning, Mr. Lestrange," she said, stretching out her hand to him. "Please, take a seat."

She looked at the guard.

"That will be all for now," she said. "You may wait outside."

"But Ma'am," he stuttered, "I can't let you…"

"Yes, you can, and you will," she said with a stern voice. She just stared at him until he opened the door.

"I'll be right outside, Ma'am."

As he closed the door, she turned back to Rabastan.

"Now Mr. Lestrange, let's get down to business, shall we?" She was clearly American, and spoke with a southern drawl that Rabastan found to be incredibly hot.

She sat down across from him at the table.

"My name is Angelina Lynch. I am an independent defense attorney from the U.S. Lucius Malfoy approached me last month, requesting that I look into your and your brother's cases, which I have done."

She slid some papers across the table.

"Before we continue; do you accept me to be your legal representative?"

"I most certainly accept, Madam," he answered. "I'm somewhat surprised, that's all."

Surprised was putting it mildly. He was completely baffled.

'What on earth is Lucius up to now?' he thought. Knowing Lucius, he was certain he did not do this out of the goodness of his heart.

"Then I would like you to sign these papers, so that I am formally your attorney," she continued.

He signed, and looked at her.

"Do you think any of us have a chance of getting out of here?"

"I would not have taken your case if I did not believe there is a good chance to win," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"What you should know, is that I am one of the best defense lawyers there are in the U.S. I have years of experience with both the American and the British legal systems: Wizarding and Muggle."

"Muggle?" Rabastan questioned, frowning slightly.

She smirked at him.

"When it comes to crime, the Muggles have us beat," she said. "It was very enlightening to witness the methods certain Muggle lawyers use to get their clients acquitted."

She had worked for a Muggle Law firm, who, among their clients, represented some of the most infamous criminals in organized crime. This gave her a big advantage over the traditional Wizarding attorneys, who stuck to their predictable, law abiding methods.

'Well, the future is certainly looking brighter,' Rabastan thought and leaned back in his chair, while a wicked smile spread over his face.

When the Lestrange brothers were arrested, there were no British attorneys who would represent them. Therefore, the Ministry had thrown them in Azkaban without a trial.

She looked at him.

"Not to be rude, Mr. Lestrange, but when were you last allowed a bathe and given a clean change of clothes?"

Rabastan clenched his jaws.

"I have had one shower a month," he said, "cold water, no soap, and I got these clothes when I arrived. I have to wash them when I shower, and put them on to dry."

Miss Lynch called Gaff in. She just sat there, looking at the guard until he squirmed. Rabastan almost grinned when he saw the rough guard shrink under the piercing glare she gave him. She got up from her chair, walked up to Gaff, and spoke with a low, ice-cold voice.

"Do you think this is acceptable treatment of a prisoner in your care?"

She kept staring at him.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"He has clearly been fed poorly, has not been given clean clothes or a change to take care of his personal hygiene."

"But, Ma'am, he's a Death Eater…"

"He has not been tried before the Wizengamot!"

Her voice was like cold steel. She kept staring Gaff straight in the eyes, and Rabastan saw his eyes glaze over. There was something very frightening about this witch that really turned him on. He could actually feel her power radiating off her.

"I want my client moved to a better cell," she continued in a voice so low it was almost a whisper, circling around the cowed guard. "He is to have a shower, with hot water, soap and a clean change of clothes. He is also to be given a shave and a haircut. All this is to be done by the time I return tomorrow."

"I don't think…" Gaff started.

"I am not asking you to think!" she snapped before she continued in the same icy voice. "I am telling you what you are going to do. And believe me, Mr. Gaff; you do _not _want to cross me."

Gaff went pale and just nodded.

Rabastan could not help himself any longer, and grinned like a lunatic. This was so great. Even if he had to stay in Azkaban for the rest of his life, he would have this memory.

"The same goes for Rodolphus Lestrange," she continued. "I will be representing him as well."

She turned to Rabastan.

"I will return tomorrow at noon. We will start going over both your cases then, if that is convenient for you?"

Rabastan bowed his head.

"I believe I can find time for you," he smirked, "after all; I don't have a lot on my schedule."

She smiled. Rabastan took her small hand carefully in his and bent down to graze her knuckles with his lips.

"Until tomorrow," she said before she turned and looked at Gaff again.

"Do not disappoint me, Mr. Gaff," she said, and left the room.

* * *

When she returned the next day, it was to a much cleaner and rather handsome man, who walked into the visiting chamber. His long, dark hair was now clean, and cut to reach just down to his shoulders. The beard was gone, and she could now see his strong, masculine features. There was something raw and untamed about him that she found incredibly arousing. She looked him over and arched one eyebrow.

Rabastan saw the flash of desire in her eyes, and smirked. He looked her straight in the eyes and she met his gaze, matching his smirk.

"Have all my demands regarding your situation here been met?" she asked him coolly.

"Yes, they have, Madam," he confirmed. "I have been moved to the upper cells, and as you can see, I have been thoroughly cleaned," he grinned.

He saw there were three chairs at the table.

"Will my brother be joining us today?" he asked, feeling expectant at seeing his elder brother after so long.

"Yes, I believe it will be beneficial to work both your cases simultaneously," she confirmed.

"I also thought you two might enjoy seeing each other after all this time."

The door opened, and Rodolphus entered. His face lit up as he saw his brother. He embraced Rabastan.

"Good to see you, brother," he said. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

He turned and looked at Miss Lynch, his eyes widening a bit. Rabastan felt a twinge of possessiveness when he saw the way his older brother was looking at her.

Like his brother, Rodolphus was a handsome man. He was as tall as his brother, and his physical features were the same, with broad shoulders, thick, well-developed arms, narrow hips and long muscular legs. His hair was as dark as Rabastan, but while Rabastan eyes had the color of fine whiskey, Rodolphus' eyes were almost black. He looked even more dangerous than Rabastan.

"Rodolphus, may I present Miss Lynch, our attorney," he turned to her, "Miss Lynch, my brother Rodolphus Lestrange."

She gave him her hand, which he held in his for a moment, looking her over with calculating eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lynch," he said and let go of her hand. He was clearly more wary than his brother.

"Please, take a seat," she said.

After a short presentation, Rodolphus signed the papers, giving her power of attorney.

"Well, now that the formalities are taken care of, let's get down to business," she said.

"As I have gone through your cases, I have found a number of incidents we have to deal with immediately. There are unfortunately been witnesses to some of your… indiscretions."

The brothers smirked at each other, raising their eyebrows. Calling their actions over these last years indiscretions, had to be the understatement of the century, but who were they to argue.

"What I need," she continued, "is Pensieves of each of these incidents, so that I can find the best solution for each one."

Both Death Eaters tensed and narrowed their eyebrows.

"Now, don't you fret," she flashed a smile at them, before her face turned serious. "I will take an Unbreakable Vow with you. I will not, in any way, use or give away any information that can harm you. I will do everything in my power to get you acquitted."

* * *

Two months after this meeting, the Lestrange brothers were indeed acquitted of all charges.

As they went before the Wizengamot, the prosecutors had not been able to find one single witness that would come forward. Some witnesses had disappeared, while others had no recollections of the incidents. Any allegations they tried to pin on the brothers were picked to pieces by Angelina Lynch. The fact that the brothers' had a preference of using knives, was to their advantage, as it had made it impossible for the Aurors to find their magical signature on the victims.

The British Legal Community was in shock. They had never seen anything like the methods and argumentation she used. Those who were present at their trials could tell of a stunningly beautiful witch who was pleasant and polite. Nevertheless, none of the experienced British attorneys had a chance. It felt like a whirlwind had gone through the Wizengamot.

The Prophet had pictures of the brothers and their attorney as they left the Ministry all over the front page. This, of course, resulted in an outcry in all of Wizarding Britain. There was a thorough investigation conducted as to what had happened, but the Aurors had not found anything they could pin on the Lestranges.

One week later, the body of Alistair Gaff was found. His throat was slit, and it was obvious to everyone that he had been tortured before death. Of course, both Rabastan and Rodolphus had an alibi; they had been with Miss Lynch and the Malfoys, having dinner the night in question.


	3. A Dinner Date

**3. A dinner date.**

Two days after the Lestrange brothers returned to their ancestral home, an owl arrived.

_Rabastan,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Narcissa and I would like to invite you and Miss Lynch for tea at four o'clock the day after tomorrow. _

_While going through some paper at the Ministry, I came across some important information you might find very interesting. _

_Lucius_

'Looks like I'll find out what he is after sooner than I thought,' Rabastan thought.

He went into the study and poured some Ogdens into a tumbler. He went over and sat down behind the large mahogany desk, taking a sip of his drink,

'What a perfect opportunity,' he thought to himself and smirked.

He took out his quill, and wrote a short letter to Angelina, informing her of the invitation from the Malfoys. Would she be so kind to dine with him at Lestrange Court the next evening?

He called for his owl, and told it to wait for an answer.

Angelina was sitting in her office, when the owl arrived. She smiled as she read his letter.

She was delighted that an opportunity to be alone with Rabastan presented itself so soon. Up till now, there had always been someone else present.

During the last two months, Angelina and Rabastan had both felt the attraction between them. Whenever Angelina came to discuss the case, they could both feel it. It was there, every time their fingers accidentally touched, or in their eyes as they looked at each other. There was something so alluring about dangerous men, and Rabastan was definitely in that category. When you added good looks, intelligence, confidence and how to treat a woman to the mix, it was sexy as hell.

She sent her answer, and went home.

Next evening, at precisely seven o'clock, Angelina Lynch stepped out of the fireplace at Lestrange Court. Rabastan was left speechless, when he saw her.

She wore a pale blue dress with thin spaghetti straps over the shoulders. It clung beautifully to every curve. She had firm, full breasts, a tiny waist and round feminine hips. The dress finished right above her knees, and the four inch stiletto sandals she wore, accentuated her gorgeous legs. Her long, wavy hair was held loosely back with a set of pearl combs, and left cascading down her back. Around her neck was a matching pearl choker. Her makeup was tasteful, and emphasized her incredible eyes. She was radiating power and self-confidence as she looked him over, her head held high like royalty, and with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I take it you approve," she smiled. She knew very well what kind of impact she made on men. And tonight she had set out to make Rabastan hers. She wanted him, plain and simple.

Rabastan grinned. "I sure do, Miss Lynch. I sure do!"

He took her hand in his, and grazed her knuckles with his lips.

"Welcome to Lestrange Court." He looked into her eyes. "I'm very pleased that you accepted my invitation to dine with me tonight. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

He led her into a beautiful dining room. The walls were a rich gold color and decorated with beautiful paintings. There were large French windows, looking out over a large patio, and an inviting garden. There was a big fireplace on one wall. The furniture was made of dark oak that included a huge dinner table with hand carved chairs, a sideboard and China cabinets.

He pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down. After he had taken his seat across from her, he snapped his fingers and a house elf popped up beside him.

"Master called for Gabby."

"Pour the wine, and bring us the first course," he said.

"Yes, Master," Gabby bowed and filled their glasses. The elf snapped his fingers, and the plates appeared in front of them.

Angelina looked over at him as they ate.

"So what does Lord Malfoy want from us tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, but he came across some information at the Ministry. I have to say, I believe that information is the reason he contacted you to get me out of Azkaban."

"So he didn't get you out because you are such a nice man?" she smirked.

He barked out a laugh.

"Oh no, Lucius has never done anything without an ulterior motive, believe me. There is definitely something in this for him."

"Well, for him to come all the way over to New York to find me, one has to presume this information to be of great value to him."

"No doubt," Rabastan agreed. "That is partly the reason why I asked you to meet with me tonight. I have to know whose side you're on, to be blunt. What kind of agreement do you have with Lucius?"

"I'm pleased to hear this is only part of the reason you invited me here." She smiled. "The contract we signed in Azkaban states that I am your attorney until agreed upon otherwise by both parties."

She sat back in her chair, her fingers played with the wine glass, turning it in little circles, while she watched him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I admit to having an ulterior motive as well."

"Do tell, Miss Lynch."

"Please, I would like you to call me Angelina. I don't want my lover to be so formal."

Rabastan felt a jolt go straight to his groin.

"Lover?"

"Yes, that's _my _ulterior motive."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. He met her eyes, momentarily stunned. Then a slow grin spread over his face.

"Well, Angelina, I have to say your motive does suit my plans perfectly."

"Then we better finish our meal, Rabastan. You will need the energy." She arched one eyebrow and smirked.

He felt his heart beat faster. Never before had a woman taken charge like this with him. This was something new and exhilarating. Women usually found him rather intimidating and did not approach him, even though he was both rich and handsome like hell. Well, there was maybe that 'hell' part; he did have the reputation to be something short of a devil. Together, with his brother and his brother's late wife, Bellatrix, he had been one of the Dark Lords most feared followers.

They finished their first course, and the main course popped up on the table.

"You're not like any other woman I've ever met," he said, watching her intently.

"You're right, I'm not." She let out a small laugh. "I can see I took you by surprise. Not used to women taking charge, are you?"

"No, most women are afraid of me," he grinned, "and with good reason."

He refilled their glasses, swirled his wine and took a sip.

"I'm not nice nor am I gentle, Angelina. You should know that. Not in any way. I take what I want when I want it, and the Gods help anyone, who stands in my way or takes something that belongs to me."

She took another sip of wine, put down her glass and got up. Rabastan looked up at her as she made her way around the table. She put her hand gently to his cheek, while looking at him intently.

"If I wanted nice and gentle; do you really think I would have come to you? I have seen all your Pensieves, I know what you are capable of."

She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"And seeing that I got you out of Azkaban, aren't you a bit curious of what _I'm_ capable of?"

She pulled back, and their eyes locked.

"I'm not nice and gentle either, Rabastan, I'm possessive and I can be a vindictive bitch. And like you, I take what I want, and now I want you. One of the things about you that really turns me on, is that I believe I've finally have found my match."

As she finished, Rabastan noticed he had been holding his breath. He felt consumed with the fire he could see in her eyes. This gorgeous witch was indeed his match.

He had been with a lot of women. These witches had not been anything other than an outlet for his needs and were forgotten the minute he left their bed. There was one who had kept his attention for some months, a genuinely kind and gentle witch. He had been fond of her, but was not looking for a wife, nor was he in love with her. She had been found dead a couple of years later.

Now, as he looked at Angelina, he could feel a desire burn inside him that he had not felt for any other woman. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush up against his hard body. He heard her breath hitch and gazed into her eyes.

They were full of desire, her lips were slightly parted. He buried his other hand in her hair, cupping the nape of her head as he kissed her with a tender intensity that completely took her breath away. She opened her mouth and his tongue thrust into her mouth, plunging deeper, tasting her as she returned his kiss with fervor. His hand moved down and cupped her behind, pulling her even closer. She could feel his hard erection pressed against her belly, and she let out a moan as she buried her hands into his long hair, curling her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. They were completely lost in their kiss when they heard someone clear their voice behind them. Slowly they came up from their kiss and turned to find a grinning Rodolphus.

"You better have a damn good reason for disrupting, brother," Rabastan groaned.

"I do, actually," he said, "but I do apologize for my bad timing." He smirked and bowed his head. "Miss Lynch, how delightful to see you again."

"Please, let's drop the formalities." She smiled at him. "I have a feeling we will see each other quite often from now on."

"I agree," he said and sat down by the table, pouring a glass of wine.

Rabastan pulled out a chair for Angelina, and sat down beside her, resting his arm possessively across the back of her chair. She put her hand on his thigh and looked up at him with a smile.

"So what was so important that you had to talk to me tonight?"

"I have heard that Lucius had a motive for getting us out of jail."

"Yes, I suspected as much. In fact, he has invited me and Angelina over for tea tomorrow to discuss some important information he had come across."

"But he didn't tell you what kind of information, did he?" Rodolphus looked smug. "That's why you're so lucky to have such a charming brother," he grinned.

"I was at a pub in Knockturn Alley last night where I met a little lady who wanted to 'Walk on the wild side'." He wiggled his eyebrows. "She happens to work at the Ministry, and she told me about an interesting conversation she overheard one night while working late. She recognized Lucius having a meeting with someone in the Department of Family affairs."

Rabastan looked confused.

"And…?"

"You do remember Susan Yaxley, don't you?"

"I do. I also remember her getting killed."

"Yes, and we know who did that, don't we?"

"Who was she, and what happened?" Angelina asked, watching both brothers.

Rabastan took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had an affair with her some years ago," he said. "She came here to see me about two years after we broke up. I was away on a mission, and Bellatrix was here alone when she came. They argued over something. I don't know what it was, but Susan was found dead the very next day."

"Well, it looks like the affair has given you something you have never suspected," Rodolphus said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a daughter."

He tossed a copy of a birth certificate on the table.

Rabastan was completely shell shocked. Angelina picked up the document and looked it over.

"You have a daughter, born on September 19th 1979," she read giving him the paper.

He took it and stared at it. The room was silent. After a couple of minutes, something dawned on Rabastan.

"I suspect I know what Lucius is after," he said. "If this girl indeed is my daughter, she is betrothed to his son, Draco. While I stayed at the Manor, during the war, Lucius and I made a contract, that if I ever had a daughter, she was to be betrothed to his male heir."

"Do you have that contract here," Angelina asked.

"Yes, I'll get it."

He got up, and exited the room.

"So, Angelina," Rodolphus said, arching an eyebrow. "Looks like you and my brother are getting along?"

"We are," she smirked.

"He's a lucky bastard."

"Our parents were married when I was conceived, you dolt." Rabastan entered the room, and smacked his older brother in the back of the head with the scroll he carried.

Rodolphus laughed.

"I know, brother."

Rabastan handed the scroll over to Angelina. She looked it over.

"Well, you have a daughter that is betrothed, there's no doubt about that. This contract is tight as a drum. There are no stipulations other than that fact, though, neither for dowry, or when the marriage is to take place."

She looked at Rabastan.

"It's a good thing Rodolphus came across this. It would have been much worse to get this sprung on us tomorrow."

She got up, and picked up both the birth certificate as well as the contract.

"Will you walk me to the Floo, Rabastan? It looks like business has to come before pleasure tonight."

"You intend to start working on this tonight?"

"Yes, I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eye."

He got up, and walked her to the fireplace in the entrance hall. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Until tomorrow, Angelina. Just know that I am not letting you get away."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rabastan. I believe I have just found where I want to be."

She stroked his cheek, stepped into the Floo and was gone in a whoosh of green flames.


	4. Work and Play

**4. Work and Play**

Next morning when Rabastan came down for breakfast, there was an owl waiting for him.

_Good morning, handsome,_

_Please meet me at my office at eleven o'clock. I have discovered more about our friend's motives, and I think we should look into this before we go to Malfoy Manor this evening._

_P.S. I'll take you out for lunch._

_Angelina_

Rabastan arrived at Angelina's office a little before 11. As he entered the front office, he saw an older witch with her back at him. She was placing some files in a drawer. He went up to her desk and waited.

She turned with a smile, but when she saw who he was, her face turned white as a sheet and it looked like she was going to faint.

"M-Mr. Lestrange," she stuttered. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to meet Miss Lynch. I have an appointment."

"One moment please." She went over and knocked on the closed door in the back.

"What is it, Mrs. Carrigan?" he heard Angelina ask.

As Mrs. Carrigan opened the door, Rabastan went after her and held the door open, even though she tried to close it as she entered Angelina's office.

"Eh, he said he had an…"

"Good morning, beautiful," Rabastan said and entered the room, patting the older witch on the shoulder. She gasped and took a quick step back. Rabastan strode over to Angelina, pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss before she put a hand on his chest and looked up at him with a smile. Mrs. Carrigan stood where he had left her, completely stunned.

"Would you please bring us some tea, Mrs. Carrigan? And I don't want any interruptions."

Mrs. Carrigan looked at them both with clenched jaws, and closed the door as she left the room.

"I think you managed to shake my secretary up a bit, Rabastan," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I think she will be shook up worse than that," he said with a husky voice, and proceeded to catch her lips again.

"I could hardly sleep last night, thinking of you," he said against her lips. She let out a sigh.

"I couldn't sleep either."

He unbuttoned her robes, and slid them of her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door. Angelina pushed him gently away.

"Take a seat, Rabastan. We've got business to take care of first." She picked up her robes, and put them over a chair.

When he saw what she wore under those robes he just started grinning. It was absolutely scandalous, at least in Pureblood standards, and he loved it.

She wore brown, boot cut leather pants over brown biker boots. The pants fit her buttocks and thighs like a glove. They rode low on her hips, and she wore a belt with a large buckle shaped like a skull. Her cream colored blouse was snug fitting, emphasizing her plump breasts. The shirt revealed some cleavage and a flat, toned abdomen. Her bellybutton was pierced; she had a large diamond there.

As she walked to the door, he saw she had a tattoo on her lower back. He felt his cock twitch and harden as he watched her. She opened the door, and Mrs. Carrigan entered with the tea. She glanced at Rabastan with fearful eyes as she put the tray on Angelina's desk, and cast her eyes to the floor as she turned to exit the room.

Angelina walked over and sat down behind the desk.

"So, are you curious about what I have found," she asked with a smug smile on her lips.

"To be honest, after seeing you in that outfit, I'm more curious how it will be to have you naked, fucking you on your desk until you scream my name," he answered huskily.

She felt her pussy clench at his words, and took a deep breath.

"Well, we really should be going over this before the meeting, but as you are the client, it's really up to you," she smirked.

His eyes locked onto her, and with a predatory smile spread over his face, he went around her desk and pulled her up from the chair.

"Well, when you put it like that," he said and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He grasped her hair in his fist gently, pulling her head to the side and letting his lips travel down her neck, his free hand sliding up her back and around to cup her breast, grazing her nipple with his thumb.

"And I did say there should be no interruptions," she moaned and started to unbutton his robes. His hand released itself from her hair and slid down to her bum, pulling her so close she could feel his rock hard erection pressing up against her belly. She pushed off from him, and ripped his robes open, the remaining buttons flying everywhere. Soon she had the top part off, leaving him in just trousers. She licked his chest, tasting him, and bit his shoulder, leaving a clear indentation from her teeth.

With a deep growl, he quickly got her out of the rest of her clothes. He bent down and caught a nipple with his mouth, biting it before he twirled his tongue over it. She arched into his mouth, grasping his hair.

Rabastan lifted her up on her desk and pushed away the papers, quills and teacups. He removed her panties and fell to his knees between her thighs. He could see her glistening; she was so wet for him. He roughly shoved two fingers into her pussy and licked and sucked her clit.

"Oh, fuck - that feels so good!" she moaned, watching him pleasing her. He looked up at her; she was so wanton, so beautiful. He felt her walls start to tremble.

"Please," she panted. "I want you inside of me now. I want to come with your cock inside me, fucking my pussy."

At the sound of her coarse words, Rabastan growled. He took his wand and with a silent spell, he was naked. His cock sprang free, fully erect. It was long and thick. She looked at him through hooded lids and moaned.

His hands gripped her hips firmly and he pushed himself inside her in one smooth motion. The sensation made her arch her back and tore a gasp of pleasure from her lips. He was so large, and filled her completely.

"Merlin, you're so tight," he gasped, gripping her hips so hard, he would definitely leave bruises.

He started to thrust, his hips slamming into her as he drove his body into hers, she threw her head back. It felt so incredible to have him thrust deep inside her, it made her cry out.

"That's it baby; fuck …me…so…hard… yesss!"

She moaned her pleasure as his cock moved in and out of her, gripping the desk with both her hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even harder and deeper into her.

She gasped as he started to thrust as hard and fast as he could, each stroke hitting that spot inside her. "Oh Gods!" she cried out. She just loved been taken so deeply and roughly.

Their moans and gasps intermingled as their bodies ground together. She could feel the warm build up of pleasure that told her she was close…so very close. She gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he slammed into her, driving them closer for each thrust.

He gasped in pain and pleasure when her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving deep red crescents in his flesh. She literally screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body.

"Ra…ba…staan!"

The pain from her nails digging into his shoulders and her pussy clenching his cock like a vice brought him over the top as he thrust deep into her a few more times, his body stiff, his deep groans of pleasure echoing through the her office. The intensity of his orgasm made his legs weak

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the desk and sat down in her chair with her straddling his hips, his cock still buried inside her. She lay against his chest, feeling their hearts beat fast. He stroked her back as their breathing slowed down.

"You are incredible," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm… You're not too bad yourself," she smiled drowsily, looking up at him. "I really think we should do this as often as possible, don't you?"

He laughed. She heard the deep rumble in his chest.

"Yes, Angelina, I think we should."

They sat quiet for a little while, just enjoying being close. Then Angelina gave him a long, slow kiss and got up. She took her wand and scorgified them both.

They started getting dressed. Rabastan put his pants on and sat back down in the chair, watching the incredibly sexy and intelligent woman before him as she dressed.

He had wanted her from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. During the two months they had been meeting in prison, working on their case, he had found a deep respect for her. He had never respected a woman this way. He truly saw her as his equal. Right then he made up his mind.

"Do you remember how I told you last night that I always get what I want?" he asked.

"Yes," she turned to him while buttoning her blouse.

He got up and took her in his arms. He looked at her with eyes that were sincere and warm.

"I want you," he said, "not just as a lover, but as my wife."

Angelina was completely speechless.

"But we have just…"

"I know, but everything I've learned about you these two months make me want you. I have never met anyone like you. We fit, Angelina, plain and simple."

His gaze was intense and would definitely have scared any other woman.

"You are mine, Angelina. I don't want any other man looking at you, thinking he can have you. I want my ring on your finger, and I want you to have my name."

She watched him with a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, I will marry you, Rabastan. Just don't think you own me. Don't you _ever_ try to treat me as one of your possessions, and know this, I do _not _condone infidelity. Cheat on me, and you'll find yourself in more trouble than you've ever been."

He looked at her solemnly. "I will never cheat on you, Angelina."

Then she smiled at him.

"We're really going to get married, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

She laughed. It was a melodious, lovely sound.

"You _do _know this is completely insane?"

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I believe it's the sanest thing I've done for years, Angelina."

He went over and put on the rest of his clothes.

"Will you please wait here, I have to Floo home. I promise you, I'll be right back."

"Yes, I'll wait, but you should hurry. We do have to go over that information before we meet Lucius."

He left her office, passing Mrs. Carrigan, who looked slightly sick, pursing her lips.

Angelina took out her wand, and cleaned up the mess Rabastan had made. She stacked all the papers back on her desk. Not more than thirty minutes had passed when he returned.

"That was quick," she said.

"I just went to get this." He took out a ring and placed it on her finger. "It's the Lestrange betrothal ring and has been in my family for generations. Rodolphus gave me permission to give it to you."

"It's beautiful," she said with a low voice. She looked up at him with eyes filled with emotions. "Thank you."

They shared a long kiss, filled with promise and passion for each other.

Angelina put her hand on Rabastans chest.

"Do you want to hear what I have found out?"

He sat down in her chair, pulling her down on his lap.

"Yes, fiancée of mine," he grinned. "Do tell. What is the great Lucius Malfoy up to?"

"Well, it looks like he turned against the Dark Lord at the end of the war. He was a spy for something called The Order of the Phoenix. Both he and his wife gave them information in exchange for their son's safety, after their son, Draco, failed to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts, he was in constant danger from both Voldemort as well as your late sister-in-law. She, apparently, had him tortured regularly."

Rabastan frowned and looked thoughtful.

"She did go completely mad at the end, but torturing her own nephew." He shook his head. "I still don't see why Lucius needs us."

She put her hand on his chest.

"In exchange for this information, Lucius was given full amnesty. He had to pay a hefty fine, but they let him keep all his properties. His reputation, although somewhat tarnished by the fact that he indeed was a Death Eater all those years, has been mostly restored. This has, of course, angered people on both sides. He has received several death threats both to him and his family."

It slowly dawned on Rabastan.

"So now he needs allies," he said, "and who would be better suited than the Lestrange brothers? Two of the Dark Lords most feared Death Eaters besides himself."

"Exactly!" she said. "He has already established an alliance with another ex Death Eater, Severus Snape, when he made him Draco's Godfather. With your daughter's betrothal to Draco, the connection to the Lestrange family will be reestablished. I do believe there is more to this, but I have not found out what that is."

"That's ok. We know a great deal more than he thinks we do. I say we let him believe we know nothing about this. That way we will have an advantage on him."

She nodded. "We must not forget the fact that you and Rabastan will benefit from this alliance. I haven't heard of anyone celebrate the fact that you got out."

"You really have to tell me just how you got us out, love."

"I will, but right now, I believe we should get some lunch."


	5. Meeting Lucius

**A/N: **I know some of you are _really_ waiting for Hermione to show up again. She will. In a little while. So, bear with me a little longer.

**5. Meeting Lucius.**

Lunch in Diagon Alley had been a rather amusing experience. Witches and wizards out shopping had been walking into each other, as well as doors and light posts while gawking at Angelina and Rabastan. Angelina had gone back to her apartment to change into something more suitable for tea at the Manor. Rabastan had insisted on accompanying her home, and the fact that they arrived on time was quite an accomplishment.

Angelina and Rabastan stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor at precisely four o'clock. The fireplace was large, and situated in the entrance hall. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them as they stepped through. He looked every bit the Pureblood he was in his perfectly tailored robes. He was not as tall as Rabastan, but he was a bit more refined, and in spite of his long, blond hair and well groomed appearance, he oozed of masculinity. His piercing, grey eyes took in the way Rabastan placed his hand possessively on Angelina's lower back. As Lucius took her hand, his eyes narrowed as he noticed the Lestrange betrothal ring.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Lynch."

He grazed her knuckles with his lips. He let go of her hand and looked at Rabastan with a piercing stare, arching an eyebrow.

"I see that congratulations are in order, Rabastan."

"Thank you, Lucius. It's good to see you again, and I am most grateful for your part in my release."

Lucius bowed graciously.

"Narcissa is waiting in the drawing room, shall we?"

They walked through the Manor and Angelina was rather impressed. She had grown up in a mansion, situated on a beautiful property in Louisiana. She was no stranger to large, beautiful buildings, but there _was_ something to be said about this kind of historic buildings. The history and the ancient magic radiated within these walls.

The Manor was built of large blocks of stone. The ceilings and beams were dark oak. The floors were a bit uneven from centuries of wear and thick Persian runners were laid out all along the hall. The walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries and Wizarding paintings. There were old weapons and armors displayed along the hall as well. This surprised Angelina, because they were clearly Muggle weapons. She chose not to ask Lucius about them. When she was contacted by him, she made some inquires to find out who he was. One of the things she discovered was his animosity towards Muggles and the Muggle-born.

They entered the drawing room and were greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. She was a classic beauty. Her platinum blond hair was put up in an elegant chignon, and she was dressed in gorgeous spring green silk robes. She was tall, and her body was slender.

After the house elves had served the tea, and they had exchanged the usual pleasantries, Lucius wasted no time before getting down to business.

"I suppose you both would like to know what kind of information I was referring to in my message?" he said, leaning back on the couch as he perused their expressions.

Rabastan grinned. "I have a feeling we are about to find out the truth as to why you got me out of jail."

"Blunt as always, I see." Lucius smirked.

Rabastan just leaned back in his seat and waited for Lucius to continue.

"I don't know if you remember a certain contract we made some months before Draco was born?"

Rabastan feigned a questioning look.

"I'm not sure…" he said.

"I suppose you haven't thought much of it." Lucius took out his wand and accioed the contract from his desk in the far corner. He handed it over to Rabastan.

"Does this jog your memory?"

"Yes, I do remember, but I don't see how this contract is of any relevance. We both know I don't have a daughter."

He handed the contract back to Lucius.

"You do have a daughter, Rabastan." Narcissa said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that you have a daughter. She has already come of age, in fact; she will turn nineteen on the 19th of September."

"How come I have never heard about this? How did you find out, and how long have you known?"

Rabastan looked surprised and angry. Angelina watched him carefully, noting the fact that he was a good actor, and filed this information away.

"A couple of months after Bella was killed, I had the house elves clean out the room she used when she stayed here. They found all her journals." She paused and looked at Lucius, as if she needed support. He nodded and she continued.

"It took me another couple of months before I could bring myself to read them. There were many disturbing things in the last journal. It was from the year she was sent to Azkaban. I will not go in to all the things she had written, as you know most of them, but I found something that concerns you."

She paused, and looked at him intently.

"In the end of October 1981, Susan Yaxley came to Lestrange Court to see you. You were on a mission, but Bella was there. Susan told Bella that she had a daughter, and that you were the father."

"Rodolphus told me she had been to the house and that she had a fight with Bellatrix," Rabastan said. "I never knew why they fought, though. And I don't see why the fact that I fathered a child should upset Bellatrix."

"Oh, but you see, Bella and Rodolphus had been trying to have a baby for years, and she had just found out that she could not have children. This just tipped her over the edge. She actually Crucioed the Mediwitch who told her she couldn't have children; she was furious!"

She paused and shook her head, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

"And then Susan showed up on her doorstep, telling her that not only had she given birth to your daughter two years earlier, but also given her child away without even telling you."

She looked at Rabastan. His jaws were clenched and there was a murderous glare in his eyes.

"She killed her, and to cover up her murder, she brought the body to Godric's Hollow the next day, the day after the Potter incident."

"So, it was Bellatrix who killed Susan." Rabastan glared at Narcissa. "But why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, Rabastan. She didn't write anything about why she kept this to herself."

"Where is my daughter? Who is she? Why have I not heard anything about this before today?"

"The reason she has not been discovered earlier, is that Susan left her at an orphanage in Muggle London," Lucius said.

"What!" Rabastan was furious. "What the fuck made her do that? She left MY child with MUGGLES!" he almost yelled. He stood up, and started pacing, fuming with anger. This time there was no acting, "Hell, if Bella hadn't killed the bitch, I'd do it myself!"

"Rabastan," Angelina said softly, "please, sit down."

He glared at her, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he calmed himself and sat down beside her.

"I'm afraid she did give her to the Muggles, Rabastan," he continued, "and she was adopted and raised _as_ a Muggle. She still believes they are her real parents and that she is a Muggle born."

"I presume she's schooled in Wizarding Britain?" Angelina questioned.

"Yes, she will return to finish her last year at Hogwarts come September." Lucius answered her and turned to Rabastan. He got up and went over to the liquor cabinet, grabbed a bottle of Ogdens and poured two large tumblers. He handed one to Rabastan.

"I think you will need this. Ladies?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Angelina said. Narcissa just shook her head.

He took the other tumbler and sat down.

"Your daughter is believed to be the brightest witch of her age. She is in Draco's year at Hogwarts and has been chosen to be this year's Head Girl."

He looked into his glass as he swirled the whiskey, then looked straight into Rabastans eyes.

"Your daughters name is Hermione Jean Granger."

"What! As in the Golden Trio Hermione Granger?" Rabastan was stunned. "That can't be. How on earth could MY daughter be the Gryffindor Princess?"

He gulped down his firewhiskey, and went over to pour himself another one.

"Hermione Granger is my daughter?" He leaned against Lucius desk. Suddenly he looked amused as he smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, Rodolphus is going to flip!" he laughed and looked at Lucius. "I've been bested, at wand point, by my own daughter, and you, too, Lucius."

Lucius did not look amused at all.

"At least; now I know she's not a Muggle-born," he said surly.

"Hermione Granger, isn't that the witch who is said to be the brains behind Harry Potter?" Angelina looked at Rabastan and then to Lucius.

"That's correct." Lucius smirked. "And she is a feisty little witch, too. She doesn't back down from a fight, neither verbally nor magically. She's throws a mean punch, too, or so I've been told. Severus told me she actually gave Draco a black eye in their third year at Hogwarts. It looks like she's got your temper, Rabastan."

Rabastan smirked. "So there's hope for her yet, even though she's been placed in Gryffindor."

"Sounds like you have a daughter to be proud of." Angelina went over to Rabastan and put her hand on his arm. She turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"However, I believe we have several matters to discuss in private. Rabastan?" She looked at him.

Rabastan put down his glass.

"I think we will continue this meeting tomorrow," he said to Lucius. "I will send you an owl when we are ready to continue this discussion."

Narcissa took Angelina's hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you; I hope we will see you again soon."

Angelina looked her straight in the eyes,"I would like that as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. I hope we will become friends, Angelina."

"So do I, Narcissa," this time she gave both her and Lucius a dazzling smile. Rabastan noted the look on Lucius face, frowned and put his hand on Angelina's back.

Lucius saw his frown and smiled apologetically. "I will walk you to the floo."

They walked in silence. As they stood in front of the fireplace Lucius put his hand on Rabastans shoulder.

"This union between our families will be more important than you are aware of, Rabastan. I would like you to bring your brother as well tomorrow. There are things happening in the Wizarding World that should be monitored carefully, and a strong alliance is important."

He looked carefully towards the drawing room.

"I have not told Narcissa. I didn't want her to worry about this until our children are safe at Hogwarts. I will tell you everything tomorrow."

Angelina looked at him.

"Maybe it would be best if we met at Lestrange Court? If you don't want Narcissa to know yet, I mean." She looked at Rabastan for confirmation.

Lucius bowed his head. "I'll be waiting for your owl, then."

She stepped into the floo, and called "Lestrange Court!"

Rabastan was about to follow her, but Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into, marrying Angelina?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Rabastan snapped.

"I suggest you ask her. She's not your regular witch," he said, "but then again, if anyone's able to handle her kind, it would be you and your brother, I guess."

"Her kind? What the hell do you mean?"

"I just think you two need to have a heart to heart, that's all. I wouldn't want to anger her, that's for sure."

"What's this? Is the great Lucius Malfoy afraid of my fiancée?" he mocked Lucius.

"Has the question as to how she got you out of Azkaban not even crossed your mind?"

Rabastan frowned, not answering his question.

"You better go after her," Lucius pointed out, "but keep in mind what I have said. Talk to her."

He patted Rabastan on the shoulder.

"I would be thrilled to have her on our side. You should know what you are getting yourself into, though."

Rabastan stepped into the floo, a serious expression on his face. He would soon have more to think about.


	6. Her Kind

**6. Her kind?**

Stepping out of the fireplace, Rabastan remained a moment in the hall, thinking about what Lucius had said. Would he even care if her 'kind' was less than desirable? He considered everything he had learnt about her: her beauty, her passion, her intelligence and knowledge. He thought about the way she had accepted everything about him, even his cruel, well, at times downright evil side, he thought with a grin. He then thought about her leaving him, and he felt it clutch at his heart in a very unfamiliar way. Realizing that he would want her no matter what her 'kind' was, he went to search for her.

He found her in the drawing room. She was standing in front of one of the windows overlooking the garden. The warm afternoon sunlight illuminated her features, and again he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"What kept you?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Lucius had some concerns regarding our engagement," he said and took her in his arms. "He also said that if anyone was able to handle 'your kind', as he put it, it would be me or Rodolphus." He looked into her eyes with a curious expression. "So please enlighten me. What exactly is 'your kind'?"

Angelina went silent. She watched him while contemplating how to begin. His reaction to what she had to tell him would be crucial. She was not pleased that Lucius had taken it upon himself to reveal the fact that there was something she ought to have told Rabastan, making it look like she was keeping secrets from him.

"First of all I want to make it clear that it was not my intention to keep this from you. I was planning to tell you everything tonight at dinner." Her expression was sincere as she met his eyes. What she found there made her relax a little. "I didn't expect our relationship to progress this fast, you took me a little by surprise today," she smiled.

"My kind, as Lucius put it, is mainly Wizarding heritage. My father comes from a long line of Pureblood Dark Wizards, so does my mother, but my great grandmother on my mothers' side was something else entirely."

She went over to the couch and sat down; Rabastan followed her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go on."

She took a deep breath.

"My given name is Aintithenniel Lynch. Aintithenniel means little angel in Elvish," she smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him as she said this.

He barked out a laugh, "Angel? But why do you call yourself Angelina?"

"Angelina is the English version of my name, which I prefer to use given my profession. It's easier to pronounce and it doesn't raise questions, as Aintithenniel unfortunately does..."

She smiled at him before she continued.

"It's quite a romantic story, really. My great grandmother's name was Maethoriel. Her name means Warrior, and that's what she was. She was one of the last Dark Elves in this world. Aidan McLeod, my great grandfather, found her after she had been viciously brutalized by two enemy soldiers. One of the men had sustained some injuries fighting her, and Aidan killed them both to stop them from killing what he believed to be the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. He took her back to his home where he nursed her back to health. During her recovery, they fell in love with each other and decided to elope. Neither of their families would have accepted the marriage. They stayed away for almost two years, not returning until their son Brendan was born. When they returned, she was pregnant with my grandmother, Beriadhwen. Their families had no choice but to accept their marriage, and welcomed them back. The Dark Elves were already close to extinction, and understood that they had no choice but to let their young ones mate with humans. And the rest is history."

Rabastans eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. He was completely at loss.

"Dark Elves?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard of them?"

He had, of course, read the fairytales about the Dark Elves. As a boy, he had been fascinated with the tale of immense Dark Magic, as Malekith, the first king of the Dark Elves, had been a formidable sorcerer as well as a skillful general and warrior.

"I have, but I thought it was all fairytales."

She smiled. "Most people do. And like most fairytales, the stories have some truth to them. So is the case with the stories about the Dark Elves. We prefer to let everyone think it's just fiction."

"Why?"

"The powers and traits we have inherited from the Dark Elves are not commonly accepted in the Wizarding World. There are very few of us left, since the last pure Dark Elves died out and their legacy intertwined with the Wizarding world. Your Dark Lord found us, though, and tried to get us to join him. That's how Lucius Malfoy found me."

"So, indirectly, I have the Dark Lord to thank for finding you then?" he cupped her cheek, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"We can both thank him." She smirked. "Even though he was not too pleased when my father turned him down."

"You say 'the power and traits', what are they?"

"The magic we possess is a merger between the dark, ancient magic of the Dark Elves and… what shall I say… 'regular' magic. This again makes us very powerful. The reason our magic is not accepted is not only is it Dark in nature, but the Wizarding authorities are not able to trace it." She looked at him. "The traits are very similar to the traits I find in you and your brother. We are extremely protective and loyal to family and those closest to us. And to those who threaten us or betray us, we show no mercy. '_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas'."_

"What does that mean?" The words she had spoken were so soft and beautiful, but he saw the solemn look in her eyes.

"It is the aphorism of the Dark Elves. It translates to 'Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none'."

She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She could see he was utterly fascinated by her story, and this pleased her.

"When I met you in Azkaban, I quickly recognized you as my soul mate. Needless to say, those witnesses who would not comply when I approached them, and instead threatened you and your brother, will never again be found."

"You killed them?"

"It's more like I made them disintegrate." She smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Poof!"

"How?"

"It's an ancient wandless piece of magic I learned from my grandmother. She was a very Dark Witch. My older sister Bellethiel takes after her a lot, actually."

"Have you got more sisters?"

"No, but I have got an older brother, Donovan. He's a lot like my father, and doesn't show very much of his darker side. It's there, though, and when he's provoked, he's even more dangerous then Bellethiel."

She went silent, and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I wonder…"

Rabastan just waited for her to continue.

"I should invite Bellethiel to come over here. I believe she would be an asset to the alliance, and would definitely tip the power scale in our favor. She is very powerful, much more than me, I'm afraid."

Then she started laughing as an idea formed in her head.

"I believe she would take a liking to your brother, and as I have found my match in you…"

"You're planning on playing matchmaker for your sister and my brother?" He laughed. "Just don't let Rodolphus find out. He'll be furious!"

"I won't. And it was just a thought. She tends to scare the shite out of all the men she meets. And if I'm not mistaken, your brother scares the hell out of most women. I say that's a match made in heaven, don't you?"

He laughed. "In hell, is more likely. I like your idea, though."

"Speaking of your brother, do you know where he is? We should tell him of the meeting with Lucius tomorrow."

Rabastan snapped his fingers, and Gabby appeared.

"Yes, Master?"

"Is my brother at home?"

"Yes, Master. Master Rodolphus is in library."

"Good! Let's go find him."

They found Rodolphus behind a large desk in the library. The desk was filled with leather bound tomes and stacks of parchment. He looked frustrated and threw the quill down on the desk as they walked in.

"Problems, brother?"

"Only numbers that don't add up, and a caretaker that has been neglecting his duties. He obviously didn't think we would get out of Azkaban any time soon."

He stood up and walked around the desk. He took Angelina completely by surprise as he pulled her into his arms. She had not expected him to be the hugging type.

"There are more pleasurable matters at hand, so to speak," he grinned. "I'm very pleased to welcome you to the family, Angelina. It's about time someone got my little brother to settle down."

He punched Rabastan in the arm as he let her go.

"Little brother? For heavens sake, Rodolphus, I'm 48 years old!" he shook his head and chuckled.

"Exactly! As I said; about time!"

Two leather armchairs were placed facing the desk. Rabastan motioned for Angelina to take a seat, and sat down in the other one.

Soon they had filled Rodolphus in on everything that had been discussed while they were at Malfoy Manor. He was as shocked as Rabastan had been about the identity of his long lost niece.

"Hermione Granger is your daughter!" He shoved his hand through his hair. "That's incredible news. I mean - well, I don't really know what I mean."

"I know," Rabastan agreed. "I was absolutely gobsmacked when I heard."

"Well, at least we know now why she is so brilliant and where she got that temper from." Rodolphus grinned. "I have to say I'm pleased to find out that a witch that strong is of our blood. I have always thought that no Mudblood can have that much power. This proves me right."

Angelina cringed at the casual use of such a crude word. Even though she agreed in some of the beliefs of the Purebloods of Britain, she found the use of such terms to be uncouth. She knew she had to be a bit diplomatic as she broached the subject.

"You should probably not use that word around her," Angelina pointed out. "She has, after all, lived her whole life thinking she was Muggle-born. It's bound to stir up some bad feelings if you use that word. In fact, you should both start planning how to treat her, once you have claimed her, Rabastan. She is most likely going to be devastated. You two represent everything she has been fighting against."

"She _has_ been fighting me. I fought against her and her friends at the Ministry some years back." Rabastan pointed out. "The powers she displayed at the age of fifteen were incredible. She knew curses and magic she could not have learned at Hogwarts. Some of the curses she used were dark magic. That's one of the things that took us all by surprise; young students throwing hexes they had no business knowing. And their protective skills were really advanced."

He fell quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

"So, can we count on you for the meeting tomorrow?" Angelina asked Rodolphus.

He nodded. He was, after all, the head of the Lestrange family, and if they were to form an alliance, it could not come to pass without him present. He thought about the alliance, and wondered if they had considered how it would be received by the rest of the Wizarding World.

"Have you discussed with Lucius how the rest of the Wizarding community will react to this alliance?"

"That is one of the problems we have to cover tomorrow. I expect there will be protests, but if we do this the right way they won't have any legal grounds for protest." Angelina turned to Rabastan, "The fact that the betrothal was instigated so long ago is very fortunate."

The next morning Lucius Malfoy was having breakfast when a large, brown owl arrived, carrying an invite to Lestrange Court for lunch.

As he arrived, he proceeded straight to the library, as it was where Rodolphus normally held his meetings. As he was about to knock on the door, Angelina called him into the dining room. The brothers were already sitting at the table, which was set for lunch. He was surprised by the way she already filled the role as Lady of the house.

"I really must thank you, Lucius." Rodolphus stood up and shook his hand. "Not only did you provide the means for us to get out of Azkaban, but you gave us the opportunity to strengthen our family in a way I had never thought possible."

"My pleasure, Rodolphus, you _were_ my brother-in-law, after all." He looked smug as he took a seat at the table.

"Yes, too bad it took you almost one year to remember that."

Rodolphus watched the smugness disappear from Lucius face. What Lucius forgot, and so many before him failed to take notice of, was the fact that Rodolphus Lestrange was highly intelligent. His looks and behavior made most people write him off as simply a thug. The fact that Voldemort had made him one of his most trusted Death Eaters should have been an indicator that maybe there was more to him than what met the eye.

Lucius had made this mistake once before, and paled at the memory of Rodolphus rage. This time Rodolphus remained calm, though. He recognized the importance of the suggested union. Lucius' reaction pleased him, and he narrowed his eyes while he fixed his gaze on the uncomfortable wizard. He knew Lucius well, and understood how important it was to remind him of just who he was dealing with.

"I am sorry it took so long, Rodolphus. I had to rebuild my standings, and secure my position before I could get you out. If I had tried this earlier, all might have been lost."

"I'm sure the death threats were a good motivator?"

Angelina listened to the exchange, grinning on the inside. She knew very well, that with the arrival of her sister, the balance of power in the new alliance would forever tip in the Lestranges' favor. She also knew this would irk Lucius to no end, and decided that would be a suitable payback for him going behind her back. Besides, the most important thing right now was Hermione Granger.

The two former Death Eaters stared at each other in silence. Rabastan looked amused as he eyed Angelina. She nodded her head, and started.

"Maybe you should continue this particular discussion later? I believe we have some other matters we need to discuss?"

Rodolphus eyed her, frowning at the interruption. She cocked an eyebrow at him, returning his stare without being the least bit intimidated.

"First of all, there are the death threats. Maybe we should cover them first? And as I have been dealing with these kinds of threats on several occasions during my career, not only giving them…" she smirked at the three men around the table. "I might have some suggestions, if you are interested?"

Rodolphus gave her a short nod, and she could swear she saw a glimpse of a smile in his eyes.

Lucius started telling her of the letters he had received, and pulled out a small stack of parchment. After sorting the letters, it was clear that some of the letters came from the same source, but the rest looked to have been written by different persons. There were more than twenty letters, and as she read through them, she could easily tell that some of them should be taken seriously.

"These are the letters I think we should concentrate on," she said, handing some of the letters back to Lucius. "Especially these, as they come from the same source, they also indicate that the writer has extensive knowledge of your daily routines."

Lucius looked at the letters she had returned.

"Have you reported this to the Aurors?" she asked him.

"No, I don't see the point. Most of them would be happy to see my family dead, anyway."

"Good! Then we are free to deal with the matter as we see fit."

The tone of her voice made all the men look at her questioningly. She calmly returned their stares.

Lucius saw the twinkle in Rabastan and Rodolphus' eyes. He had not seen that look since they received their missions from the Dark Lord, and it gave him a chill, at the same time it made him feel safe. He knew their alliance would be a force to be reckoned with in the Wizarding World, and a real danger to their adversaries.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters from the books, they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

I don't own the Elvish either. It belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien


	7. The Plot Thickens

******A********/N: **So sorry for the delay, but sometimes real life has a mind of it's own.

I like to thank all you who have left reviews. I love to hear what you think of my story.

* * *

**7. What a surprise.**

Two weeks later, as Rabastan stepped out of the Floo at Lestrange Court, he heard Angelinas voice outside. He didn't understand what she said, but he thought he recognized the language as Elvish. It was beautiful but strange; the words were spoken so softly and seductive.

"_Bellethiel, Im gelír ceni ad lin_!" he heard Angelina say, her voice was full of joy.

"_Manen nalÿe, Aintithenniel_?" a deeper, female voice answered.

He opened the door; Angelina was hugging someone who had to be her sister. She was strikingly beautiful, like Angelina, but her features were harder and she was taller. Her eyes were obsidian and her hair was as slick and black as a Ravens wing. It flowed down her back, reaching her upper thighs. She wore tight, black, low-cut pants that disappeared into knee high black boots with four inch stiletto heels. She wore a black leather waistcoat over a blood red fitted shirt. She was the embodiment of a Dark Witch, and as her eyes met his, he could feel her dark power.

"Bellethiel, I want you to meet Rabastan Lestrange, my fiancé. Rabastan, this is my sister Bellethiel."

Bellethiel looked at him, her eyes narrowing before she turned to Angelina.

"Fiancé?" she asked, sounding anything but pleased.

"Yes. He asked me to marry him two weeks ago, and I have accepted," Angelina answered, challenging her sister with a defiant stare.

"I apologize, Mr. Lestrange." Bellethiel held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you." She smiled, but her eyes were hard as steel as they watched him carefully.

"I must say I am somewhat surprised," she said, looking at her sister with a stern expression. "You've been in this country for little over three months. What's the rush?"

She spoke with the same southern accent that Angelina did, but in Bellethiels case, it was truly a drawl, slow and deliberate.

"Why don't we continue this inside? Would you like to join us for dinner?" Rabastan cut in, smiling politely at Bellethiel, while taking Angelinas hand in his. He turned, winking at her. He could see her sisters' reaction was bothering her. She gave him a small smile and followed him inside. He led them into the dining room, called the house elf and ordered dinner.

He took his seat beside Angelina. Bellethiel was seated right across on the opposite side of the table.

Bellethiel watched them.

"So, as I asked; what's the rush? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"_No dhínen!__!_" Angelina hissed at her sister, her eyes narrowing.

Rabastan stared at the dark witch.

"There are many reasons why I want to marry your sister, but she being pregnant is not one of them."

"Have you told him yet?" Bellethiel asked.

"Yes, I have. Do you really think I could hide something as important as that from the man I am about to marry?" Angelina asked her sister. "_Im meleth Rabastan, Bellethiel_".

"Be that as it may, the proposal should have been presented to our elders before you accepted, and you know it!"

"Oh, get over yourself! Don't give me that holier-than-thou attitude. It's not like you're a beacon of virtue. Since when do you abide by the rules?"

She glared daggers at her sister, and Rabastan could feel something happening. The air crackled around them, and it felt like he was sitting in a draft. The powers of the two Dark witches were manifesting around them. It was impressive! And as a Slytherin, Rabastan could definitely see the advantage of being bonded to a witch of Angelina's caliber.

Rabastan sat calmly and leaned back in his seat, sipping his wine, watching Angelina and Bellethiels altercation while a smile played on his lips.

The fact that Angelina had agreed to marry him, and the thought of spending the rest of his life with her was, in itself, one of the best things that had ever happened to him. To discover her background and to witness the power display between the sisters was definitely not to his disadvantage. Making an alliance with a family that had produced two witches as powerful as Angelina and Bellethiel was more than he had hoped for.

And being able to claim Hermione Granger, War Heroine extraordinaire, as his daughter and through her betrothal to Draco, fortifying the alliance with the Malfoys, was bloody brilliant. The fact that Severus Snape was a part of the alliance they were forming was a forte as well.

The sisters were staring daggers at each other, but then Bellethiels expression softened after a few heated moments.

"I'm sorry, Angel. This is not the way a big sister should act when her sister brings good news, is it? Please forgive me." Bellethiel reached her hand out across the table. Angelina stared at her a moment and Rabastan felt the air quiet down. She took her sisters hand, and gave her a little smile.

Bellethiel turned her eyes to Rabastan, taking in his calm demeanor. He met her eyes and smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, and then she chuckled and looked over at Angelina.

"I think you have chosen well, Angel. I believe he might be worthy of you." She then shook her head. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married!"

"Makes you feel old, doesn't it?" Angelina smirked at her.

"Yes, absolutely ancient." A genuine smile lit up her face. "So, have you two set a date yet?"

"No, not yet." Angelina looked over at Rabastan, "We want it to be soon, though."

She looked back at her sister with a serious expression on her face.

"There's a lot going on, and the sooner the better, really. Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I will, Angel, but you have to tell me, what exactly is going on? Your letter had me a bit concerned."

While they had dinner, Angelina and Rabastan filled her in on what they had come to learn since Rabastan got out of Azkaban.

* * *

The sun was setting outside, and it filled the room with a warm, soft light. Rodolphus, who had been away for three days, took a moment to appreciate the sight of the two gorgeous witches seated at his dinner table. He had been visiting former sympathizers of the Dark Lord, to assess who might be possible allies, and who might be a threat to the new alliance. Returning home and finding such beauty in his home, made his weariness fade away.

"Good evening, ladies. Rabastan." He bowed courteously and walked over to Angelina, taking her hand in his, grazing her knuckles with his lips.

"Welcome home, Rodolphus." Angelina smiled at him. "May I introduce you to my sister, Bellethiel."

Upon hearing her name, Rodolphus was momentarily stunned. The similarity to the name of his late wife was uncanny. He didn't show his reaction, though. He had learned to hide his feelings from an early age, and the years with the Dark Lord had honed that ability.

"Bellethiel, this is Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastans brother."

Rodolphus circled the table, and took the hand of the striking witch. While looking into her eyes, he planted a kiss on the palm of her hand, lingering a moment longer than necessary.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Lynch."

The kiss to her palm was unorthodox and bold. She felt an immediate and familiar warmth fill her belly at the forward gesture. "Likewise, Mr. Lestrange," she said with a husky voice, returning his gaze.

Angelina looked at Rabastan, her lips curving in an amused smile. She might just as well have said 'I told you so.' Rabastans eyes were sparkling with mirth at his witch, and then turned back to watch his brother.

There was no doubt that Bellethiel had caught his interest. Even though his brother was an expert in masking his true emotions, Rabastan knew him better than anyone. Growing up with a father, who was one of the Dark Lords closest associates, taught them to trust no one but each other. They had each others back during the two Wizarding Wars, and had shown no mercy to anyone who tried to gain power at their expense.

There was no doubt as to their allegiance. They stood by the Dark Lords side even when everyone else abandoned him. They had felt sure he would return. No infant could be powerful enough to truly kill him. They had been right.

Now, when Rabastan saw how Rodolphus looked at Bellethiel, he felt torn. He hoped that his brother would find happiness, possibly with this witch, but on the other hand he felt apprehensive when it came to Bellethiel. She was no witch to trifle with.

"So, how did your trip go?" Rabastan asked.

Rodolphus sighed and sat down, shoving his hand through his hair. "It was frustrating, plain and simple." He poured himself a glass of wine and took a good sip. "Everyone I spoke with was wary, and I couldn't get a straight answer from anyone, except for Erik Rowle."

"Erik? Thorfinns brother?"

"Yes, he never got the Dark Mark because of his position in the Ministry, but he was a faithful supporter of our Lord. He will be of assistance, and he has some information he'd like to share with us." He took another sip of wine. "We must call a meeting as soon as possible, and it's important that we _all_ attend. Severus is still at Hogwarts, so we'll have to schedule it for this coming Saturday."

"Did he give you any indication as to what kind of information...?" Angelina looked at him with a questioning look.

"No. He said he'd have to get the evidence first. He had hidden it, in case there would be an investigation of his relationship with his brother."

"Why is that?" Bellethiel asked. She found all this information very interesting.

Rodolphus turned to her. "He claimed they were on the outs, and that they had not had any contact for years. That is, of course, not true, but necessary for keeping his position. He was working as an assistant in the Ministers office. That was also the reason he never got the Dark Mark; he was too valuable to the Dark Lord where he was."

"Were there not other Death Eaters, who had the mark, working in the Ministry?" Angelina asked. "I heard of at least two?"

"Yes, but the Ministers office was warded against Dark Magic; anyone entering his office would trigger those wards. The Dark Mark gives of a slight trace of Dark Magic, and anyone working there would be discovered. That's why the others weren't discovered. They simply avoided going to the Ministers office. That was not possible for Erik."

"Hmm..." Bellethiel leaned back in her chair, looking thoughtfully at them as she twirled the wine in her glass slowly, before taking a sip, looking directly at Rodolphus over the rim of her glass. "And what's my role in this game you're setting up?"

"I wanted you here, Bell." Angelina looked at her sister with a grave expression on her face. "This situation we find ourselves in is like nothing I have experienced before. I would feel so much better knowing you are here with me."

"Well, I'm here. And I doubt you are only planning on having me around for company, so what are your plans?"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at her question. There was no beating around the bush with this witch, and he wondered if she had this approach in other aspects of life as well.

"First we have to find the right course of action." Angelina said, straightening up in her chair. "One of the first things we have to set in motion, besides arranging the meeting this weekend, is to lay claim to your daughter, Rabastan." She turned to him, looking at him intently. "If Lucius found out about her, someone else might as well. And until she is in your custody, she's in grave danger. The person or persons threatening the Malfoys might find her..." She left the rest unsaid. The room was silent, as they all contemplated her words.

Angelina got up, and went over to the side table, getting some papers.

"I've already filled out the proper forms. All that's needed is your signature."

Rabastan looked surprised. "You've already prepared the papers?"

Angelina just looked at him. "I _am_ your attorney as well, remember? Did you get the impression of me being unprepared where it comes to legal matters?"

"No, of course not. It's only that I had not even thought that far yet."

"Well, that's why you have me, Rabastan." She said in a professional, if not altogether condescending, tone.

"Oh, believe me," he said, his voice lowering and his eyes giving her a smouldering appraisal. "That is not the only reason I have you, darling."

She gave him a serious look, but then her lips quirked in amusement, and she put her hand on his thigh.

"I should hope not," she answered, sliding the paper before him and handing him a quill. "Please sign here and I'll bring the papers to the Ministry tomorrow."

"Do you know how long it will take the Ministry to process this claim?" Rodolphus asked incredulously. "I'm certain they will do anything in their power to stop the claim from being processed."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way." Bellethiel said, and an evil smile played on her lips. "We do have our methods, don't we, Angel?"

"We do, but I don't want you to get carried away, Bell. This is family business, and it has to be handled in a way that will stand up to scrutiny."

"I promise I won't do anything you don't approve of, but please tell me, we'll have at least a little fun?"

Rodolphus understood well the implications of her words, and felt his attraction to the gorgeous witch reach another level. In many ways she reminded him of Bellatrix. Even though he had never loved his late wife, her power and her ruthless nature had been a great turn on.

Bellethiel was everything Bellatrix had been, save the madness, and she was even more beautiful than Bellatrix had been before the years in Azkaban.

* * *

Ten days later, Bellethiel had indeed had her fun. It's not likely that the clerks in the Ministry shared her opinion of the 'fun' part, but she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Angelina and she had used their powers, and, as Angelina had told Rabastan, they were not recognized, even inside the Ministry. The clerks were scared enough to process the claim through the usual channels. Not even a hint that something of such magnitude was happening, slipped out.

So, by the time someone higher up in the Ministry caught whiff of what was going on, it was too late to do anything. The date for determining the parentage of one Hermione Jane Granger was set, and the letter requesting her presence was sent by owl.

* * *

_**Translations of Elvish:**_

_Im gelir ceni ad lín = I am happy to see you again_

_Manen nalyë?= How are you?_

_No dhínen!= Be silent!_

_Im meleth Rabastan, Bellethiel. = I love Rabastan, Bellethiel._

**_I have to give credit where credit is due. I have found the Elvish names and words at Arwen _**


	8. And the World Come Crashing Down

**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have really struggled to get the emotions of Hermione and Rabastan down on paper. I've been writing and rewriting, I've been sitting for hours, looking at the few words I've been able to string together, just to delete them again. But her it is. I'd love to hear what you think of it.

**8. And the World Come Crashing Down**

"Hermione… Hermione!"

Her mother's voice sounded like she was under water.

"Step back." A commanding voice said, coming from far away. "Rennervate!"

Slowly, Hermione sat up. Still a bit woozy, she looked around her.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Her mum was on her knees beside her. When Hermione saw Margareth's worried face, everything came back, crashing down on her. Hermione's face scrunched up, and she started crying, hiding her face against her mother's chest. Her hands gripped her mother's blouse, holding on for dear life.

"NOOOO!" she cried. Sobs shook her body. "No, no, no!"

Her mother just held her, rocking her gently and rubbing her back while she made comforting noises.

After a little while, her crying quieted down a bit. "Oh Mum, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Sssh, it's ok, Hermione." Her mom took out a handkerchief and dried her tears. She cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes. "We'll figure this out."

Margareth looked at her husband with pleading eyes. Richard looked at Ms. Dunmore.

"There has to be something we can do?"

Ms. Dunmore just shook her head. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do."

"Don't you have a court system? There has to be a way we can appeal this decision? We weren't even given the possibility to present our side…"

Angelina had been quiet while Hermione cried, but now she stepped forward, looking intently at him.

"Mr. Granger, you have to understand, you waivered your rights when you failed to register the adoption. Mr. Lestrange has every right to his daughter. He was never given the opportunity to care for her, or get to know her…"

"Caring!" Hermione got to her feet, approaching the attorney. "How could a Death Eater care for anyone? They are a bunch of murdering cowards!" Her voice was shaking with rage.

"Things are not black and white in this world, Hermione."

"I have not given you permission to use my given name…" She pointed a shaking finger at Angelina.

"Very well, Miss Lestrange." Angelina drawled. Looking at the furious witch before her, she could easily see the resemblance to Rabastan.

"My name is not Lestrange. It is Granger."

Angelina reached into her briefcase, pulled out a document and handed it over to Hermione.

"No, my dear. Your name, as this birth certificate states, is Hermione Jean Lestrange. And as for your father not being a caring person; you couldn't be more wrong. He cares deeply for his family, and he's most anxious to have you in his home, to be able to protect you."

Hermione looked at the paper in her hand. It stated that she was born on the 19th of September 1979, listed Susan Yaxley as her mother and Rabastan Lestrange her father.

She almost felt like she would faint again, she heard her mother's sobs and her father's outraged voice, but they sounded distant. She pulled herself together, squared her shoulders and looked Angelina straight in the eye.

"I don't need _him_ to protect me. I am more that capable of taking care of myself. In case you didn't know, I have been fighting against him and his merry band of Death Eaters since I was a _child_. And we beat them, I might add. So you see, Miss Lynch, I don't need his protection. I don't want anything from him!"

Hermione spat out the last words, turned her back on Angelina, and went over to her parents.

"I am not going anywhere but home… with my parents."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. You have to come with me to Lestrange Court, which will be your home from now on."

The tone in Angelina's voice showed that she was beginning to lose patience with the younger witch.

"I will NOT…"

Angelina walked briskly over to Hermione. Her eyes were dark with pent up anger. She was not used to anyone talking back to her like this. Hermione could suddenly feel a surge as Angelina's powers manifested in the room. It was making everyone in the room anxious. Hermione had never felt anything like this before, and she felt her heart speed up and her hands felt clammy.

"You will do as I say, Hermione. I will not tolerate any more of this nonsense."

Hermione stared at her, her face was pale and her eyes widened and brimmed with tears.

"Please, don't make me go there. Can't I go home and he can come see me there?"

Angelina noted the quiet capitulation in Hermione, and her expression softened.

"I understand why you feel reluctant to go there, Hermione. However, there are circumstances that make your immediate relocation imperative. By staying with the Grangers, you put them, as well as yourself, at risk."

"But how…?"

"I can't explain it here, Hermione. Besides, I'm sure your father would like to tell you himself."

"What do you mean by putting us at risk?" Richard asked. "And you can't mean that she must go today, without her things, or the possibility of spending at least a couple of days with us?"

"I'm afraid that is exactly what I mean, Mr. Granger. I will, however, promise you that you will see Hermione again, and she will of course be able to have her things. I will send one of the house elves to pack for her."

Margareth was crying silently, and put her arm around Hermione.

"We love you so much, sweetheart. Never doubt that. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter. And we will do everything in our power to help."

She looked at Angelina. "Please, make sure he's nice to her."

"You have nothing to fear. She will have a good life, and a loving family."

"Sounds like I'm a dog to be relocated," Hermione muttered.

Angelina heard, but let it pass.

"I will contact you about her things, and when you will get to see her."

She turned to Celia Dunmore. "I believe we are finished her, Ms. Dunmore."

As they were walking silently through the corridors at the Ministry, people looked at them with curious eyes. Reaching the Floo Area, Angelia took a firm grip on Hermione's arm and stepped into the fireplace.

"Lestrange Court!" Angelina called out their destination with a strong, clear voice.

The last thing Hermione heard before she was whisked away, was the gasp from the people standing close enough to hear.

* * *

Rabastan had been pacing since Angelina had left for the Ministry. He had tried to read, but after reading the same line for the fifth time, he gave up.

It really hadn't gone up for him that he was a father until he saw Angelina disappearing through the Floo, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. When Angelina returned she would bring his daughter. _His daughter_. The thought made his head spin, and his stomach tightened. This would not be easy. He couldn't clearly remember her face from the fight at the Ministry, but he did recall her defiant stare. That, and wild curls bouncing around her shoulders as she valiantly fought wizards twice her age. When he thought of how close he had come to lose the daughter he didn't even know he had at the time, he felt something in his chest clench, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths. He really had to calm down. He had never felt like this before. Not even when he had been locked in Azkaban. He had been furious for being locked up, but never nervous.

He went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a rather large firewhisky. He downed it in one go, and it made him lose his breath for a second.

"What the hell," he said to himself. "What am I? A Huffelpuff?" He chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

They stepped out of the fireplace and Angelina cleaned them up with a flick of her wand.

"Follow me," she said and walked along the carpeted hallway.

Hermione looked around as she walked warily behind Angelina. She could feel her heart beating fast. Her hand clenched around her wand and her mouth was dry. The thought of standing face to face with Rabastan Lestrange was daunting.

Angelina stopped in front of a set of double doors, lifted her hand and the doors opened up into an opulent drawing room.

The first thing Hermione thought as she stepped into the room was how light it was. There were large paned windows along an entire wall, and it had a high ceiling. The walls were painted in a rich cream color, and on the dark wooden floor there were beautiful, oriental carpets. The furniture was elegant and a large chandelier was hanging from a stucco ceiling. Several green plants were placed in front of the windows and a floral arrangement was placed on the table.

It was nothing like Hermione had expected. She thought it was one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen.

"Rabastan," she heard Angelina say, and she spun around, wand ready in her hand. Hermione noticed the intimate way Angelina put her hand on Rabastan's chest and the way they looked at each other.

"Hermione, this is your father, you have nothing to fear from him. You can lower your wand."

"He is _not_ my father. He may have impregnated my biological mother, but that is all he is to me. Richard Granger is my father."

Rabastan felt his temper flare at her words, but he bit his tongue. He understood this was difficult for her, and couldn't help feeling a bit proud when he looked at her standing before him. She stood proud, with her head high, staring him straight in the eye, challenging him.

"How can you do this? How can you just demand that I leave my parents, not even give me the time to go home and get my things? You force me to come here, without even giving me a couple of days to get used to the idea?"

"Would a couple of days make it any easier, Hermione?" Rabastan looked at her questioningly.

"No, I guess not, but it would, no matter, be the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" He looked at her, a bit amused. She truly was a Gryffindor.

"The right thing to do, Hermione, was to bring you here, to safety, as soon as possible. Every moment I would have let you spend at your parents house, would put both you and them in danger."

"Why do you both say that? The war is over, in case you didn't know. And I have been perfectly safe up till now…"

"Please, put away your wand, I don't much like to find myself at the tip of it. Let's sit down." He put his hand out, indicating at the sofas.

"I'm fine standing…"

Rabastan's eyes darkened.

"You will sit down! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. I am your father, whether you like it or not, and I don't stand for your undignified manners. If this is the way you have been taught by those Muggles…" He let the rest of the sentence hang between them.

Hermione pressed her lips together to stop any sound that would come out of her mouth and closed her eyes to hold back tears. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him.

Rabastan's temper softened a bit at the sight of her obvious distress.

"Please, Hermione. Let's sit down," Angelina said, putting a gentle hand on Hermione's arm, while looking at Rabastan with an imploringly.

"Let's calm down. There is nothing to be gained by continuing this fight."

Hermione walked over to the nearest sofa, and sat down. Her back ramrod straight, and her jaws clenched.

Angelina and Rabastan sat down on the other sofa across from her. Angelina nudged Rabastan's arm, and he cleared his voice.

"I don't expect you to just accept everything that is happening without a fight, Hermione. I understand how difficult all this must be for you. It can't be easy to have your whole foundation being demolished right under your feet."

Hermione looked at him a bit puzzled. His words had described her exact feelings.

"I have been your enemy, and now you are being forced to live here at my house."

"If you do understand how I feel about all this, how can you _still_ make me come live here like this? And what's this about me being in danger? The only danger I have been in has been because of you and your accomplices!"

"There are things brewing in the Wizarding World, Hermione. In time you will know, but for now, all I can say is that the minute someone publishes the news that you are my daughter, both you and your… adoptive parents, will be in grave danger."

"But why? What would anyone want with me?"

"You are, whether you like it or not, my daughter. And there are people in our world who would like nothing better than getting their hands on you, to use you as a bargaining chip against me."

"What do they want?"

"They want to use you as leverage for getting my family's acquiescence. There are, as I said, things going on that are cause of worry, but we have still not come to the bottom of it. There has been threats made on the life of some of our family members, but we have not any lead to whom has made these threats."

Rabastan leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. He looked her straight in the eye. He understood the time for him to speak "Gryffindor" had come, if he was to gain any footing with this uncompromising, young lady. Slytherin subterfuge would get him nowhere fast.

"Finding out that you are my daughter has been a great surprise; it hasn't really sunk in until today." He took a deep breath. "Right now I feel shocked, and to be honest, a bit intimidated by having you as my daughter."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words, and Angelina was stunned at his candor.

"After the life I have led, and the things I've seen, to suddenly become a father is rather daunting. How do I protect you from what's out there? I know how much evil exists in this world, and to know that I could have hurt, even killed you, chills me to the bone. Please know that I would not cause your distress lightly, Hermione. I am your father, and I will protect and care for you to the best of my ability."

For what seemed like a long time they just sat there staring at each other. Hermione was shocked by his honesty. Rabastan Lestrange was nothing like she thought he would be. He was a human being, not the monster she had preferred to think he was. It had been so easy to picture all the Pureblood supremacists as cruel monsters, coldhearted and uncaring. To have one of Voldemort's most trusted followers showing her this side of himself put a small crack in the wall that contained her beliefs.

Angelina sensed the turmoil and confusion in the young woman in front of her.

"I am sure you need a little time to process all this. Why don't I show you to your room before we have lunch?"

"I'm really not very hungry." Hermione said. "I think I need to be by myself for a little while."

Rabastan looked at his daughter. "I understand. I'll have the house elves bring you some sandwiches, and I'll have them going over to collect your things from the Grangers' house."

"When will I see them again?" she asked with a small voice.

"As soon as I have a better assessment of the threat, I will arrange for you to meet."

He looked at her, and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You can owl them if you like. There are parchment and quills for you on the desk in your room. Until I can get you your own owl, you can use one of mine."


End file.
